


Void

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a description of how my depression feels when it gets to be too much





	Void

The void surrounds me. It engulfs my body as though its a long lost friend I haven't seen in years. The feeling of loneliness is overwhelming. No one is around yet everyone is at the same time. Its suffocation yet refreshing. You float and there's nothing to hold onto. You can see the blanket but feel nothing. No warmth nothing soft against your skin. 3 figures appear they consume my mind not allowing me to see or feel anything else. All you want to do is run but their grip is strong. They won't let you go. Gripping your heart mind and soul. First making you forget the ones who love you. Then they come telling you you're here forever; that once they've got you they dont let go. Finally your will is suppressed. You sit there waiting for nothing in particular. You're just floating along. The cold becomes customary. You only hear what the 3 want you to hear. Everything else is empty promises from friends, compliments that only make you colder, 'there's no way they could mean that', the fire in your soul is slowly dimming. Meanwhile you're wishing someone would notice the light fading from your eyes. Wishing you could believe the people that say everything is going to be okay. Hoping that the fire never fully goes out.


End file.
